RTI International* (RTI) proposes to serve as the Data Coordination Center (DCC) for the research program described in the Letter of Invitation "Data Coordination Center for the NIH-DC Initiative to Reduce Infant Mortality in Minority Populations." RTI's 30 years of experience serving as a DCC for multisite clinical, epidemiological, and behavioral studies, including Phases I and II of the NIH-DC Initiative, enable us to appreciate the role of the DCC in meeting the changing needs of a multisite study. Our responsibilities as DCC for Phases I and II of the NIH-DC Initiative have included facilitating the design of protocols, assisting in the development of data collection instruments, coordinating data collection and management activities, analyzing data in collaboration with investigators, and collaborating in the development of manuscripts to present study findings. During Phase III our responsibilities will also include: (1) completion of Phase I and Phase II activities;(2) design and development of data collection instruments, utilizing new technologies to the greatest extent possible;(3) development of data management and data processing systems, to use existing components where feasible;(4) design and implementation of quality assurance procedures;(5) statistical design and analysis;and (6) preparation of manuscripts and presentations. In addition, we will continue to provide logistical and administrative support and maintain an effective communications infrastructure. Our senior staff includes Dr. Nabil EI-Khorazaty (PI, statistics) and Ms. Jutta Thornberry (Co-PI, data collection). Other staff includes Ms. Brinda Bhaskar, a statistician who has supported Phase I and Phase II of the NIH-DC Initiative studies. We will supplement our base staff with in-house expertise in survey and evaluation methodology, data acquisition and management, and data analysis, changing personnel as the demands of the study change.